1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to multimedia control and distribution architectures and more specifically to architectures for driving and receiving data from multiple touch screen and/or other types of devices as well as for providing on-screen displays (OSDs).
2. Background Information
As electronic systems become more complicated, the limitations of traditional control schemes are becoming increasingly apparent. To partially address this issue, many systems now interoperate with touch screen units that include touch sensitive liquid crystal displays (LCDs) to display menus, selectable icons, status information and/or other graphics. Such touch screens units are generally special-purpose devices, dedicated to implementing control and interface functionality. Often, touch screen units are configured to be located some distance from the rest of the system, and thereby operate as remote controls for the system.
For example, many audio/video (A/V) systems and home control/automation systems employ wall-mounted, table-top, or hand held touch screen units to control the system. While the use of these touch screen units often improves the user experience, they are generally quite complex and accordingly quite costly. The high cost of conventional touch screen units has limited their use, such that only very high-end systems typically employ a large number of touch screen units. Much of the complexity and cost of conventional touch screen units is due to the typical inclusion of a general-purpose computer in each touch screen unit. In conventional configurations, a general-purpose computer is often needed to received a non-graphics data signal from an external device and, in response thereto, generate a graphics signal to drive the LCD of the touch screen unit. Further, in many conventional configurations, the general-purpose computer is also needed to process touch location information received by a touch sensor of the touch screen unit, and convert this information into high-level commands that control the overall system. Accordingly, significant processing power is required at a conventional touch screen unit, leading to undesirable complexity and cost.
Further, touch screen units of conventional systems generally interface with an A/V and/or home control/automation system over dedicated interfaces or other types of special interconnections. Such an arrangement limits the flexibility and expandability of conventional systems. For instance, a user may desire to use other types of display and/or interface devices, in addition to, or rather than, touch screen units. For example, a user may desire to use a combination of a non-touch sensitive display screen, and a separate interface device, such as a button-centric handheld remote control, to make selections. Oftentimes conventional systems do not provide for such alternate means of control absent significant system modification. At the very least, conventional systems generally require differing types of interfaces or other interconnections to be used to implement such a configuration. That is, the interfaces and/or cabling used for a touch screen unit often may not be simply be interconnected to differing types of devices; other different interfaces and/or cabling are typically needed. This leads to increased system configuration and cabling expense, decreased flexibility for future system modifications, and a host of other shortcomings.
Further, conventional systems may implement some type of on-screen display (OSD) in which controls or indicators are displayed on a display device, for example, a monitor or television, while video images are also being displayed. For example, a very simple OSD may display channel numbers and volume settings in a portion of a display, while video images are being displayed in other portions of the display.
However, traditional OSDs suffer a number of shortcomings. Content of traditional OSDs are typically limited to only a very specific set of text and symbols, for example, to only a predefined set of text fonts and sizes, or only certain symbols loaded in a library. The text and symbols often must be formatted in a very particular manner, and commonly are of very limited detail. Further, the text and symbols generally must either replace the entire video image, i.e., forming a full-screen OSD that obscures the video image completely, or be displayed in limited, predefined regions over the video image, for example, be displayed in a certain corner, while video images occupy the remainder of the display. These requirements may be quite undesirable and limiting.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method that addresses the shortcoming of conventional multimedia control and distribution architectures, and provides for the use of multiple touch screen and other display and/or interface devices in a more efficient manner and/or provides for improved mixing of graphics with video for OSDs.